


Time May Change Me, But I Can't Trace Time

by sagansjagger



Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterflies, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwamis Are Gods, Other, Sex Education, Sex Talk, canon-typical emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Nooroo decides to address Gabriel about the upcoming changes to his body.Gabriel is darkly amused.---TRIGGER WARNING: Canon-typical emotional abuse/manipulation.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744090
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68





	Time May Change Me, But I Can't Trace Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to sex education and are looking for accurate resources, try [Scarleteen.com](https://www.scarleteen.com/). 
> 
> Please note that the views expressed in the series are not meant to reflect my views on or advice regarding sex/puberty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Master,” Nooroo said, hovering in the air as far away from Gabriel Agreste as the magical boundary would allow. Gabriel stood in his study, digitally sketching a yellow peacoat on his touchscreen.

“Yes, Nooroo?” Gabriel said, an inflection in his deep, usually toneless voice that Nooroo couldn’t place. That made the kwami nervous.

Nooroo had taken a risk addressing his capricious master. The mini-god could never read the man’s mood, having not had as much experience with humans as Tikki and the other kwamis, aside from the Guardians. 

And Gabriel was fickle at the best of times, playing “jokes” on Nooroo. The kwami never understood how they were funny, but Gabriel insisted on playing them.

So addressing the man, especially while he was working, was definitely a risk. But Nooroo was torn. He was concerned about Gabriel.

So the kwami told him so.

“I’m worried, Master,” Nooroo said, staring at his tiny feet. 

Gabriel didn’t look up from his screen. “What about, Nooroo?”

The man hadn’t raised his voice yet. Nooroo decided that was a good sign. He dared to fly closer to Gabriel, hovering near his face but far enough away that Nooroo could try to run if he needed to. “Your body might be going through some changes soon. I want you to be prepared. If you have any questions...”

Gabriel’s cold eyes flicked to Nooroo. The kwami didn’t shy away from that gaze. Nooroo only had one chance to explain his concerns. “What changes?”

“I remember the changes well,” Nooroo said, his wings fluttering. He didn’t need to flap them to fly, but the action seemed apropos. “My first memory was eating my way out of my egg--”

“Get to the point, Nooroo.”

“Of course, Master,” Nooroo said, lowering his head. “I am... worried about your upcoming transition to your pupa stage.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched. Nooroo couldn’t tell if he was smiling or frowning at him. “My what?”

“Your pupa stage,” the kwami said, gripping one of the tails of his wings, rubbing it between his tiny flippers. “You’ll need to find a safe place. Perhaps your assistant can help you locate one?”

“I don’t need a safe place,” Gabriel said, turning back to his screen. 

The man hadn’t told Nooroo to stop yet. _He must be listening to me,_ Nooroo thought, hope curling behind his breastbone. 

“It’s true your house protects you from adverse weather conditions, Master,” Nooroo said, emboldened by Gabriel’s attention. “But you’ll still need to guard yourself from Ladybug until you’ve formed your chrysalis. I know I don’t need to remind you that she’s a predator.”

Gabriel’s lips raised at the corners. Nooroo didn’t know what that meant, except that the man probably wouldn’t be yelling at him. “I am forty-five and a human, Nooroo.”

“I don’t understand human ages,” Nooroo said, his wings folding inward around him. “But you haven’t transitioned yet, so…”

“Please desist, or you won’t be able to communicate at all.”

“But Master…”

“I warned you,” Gabriel said, and Nooroo felt his mouth seal over. He tried to make sounds, but they came out muffled. He pressed his flippers to his mouth and screamed, knowing what Gabriel was going to say next. 

“Just a joke, Nooroo.” He snapped his fingers, and the kwami’s mouth opened. “I’m not that cruel.”

Nooroo gulped for air. He knew he had to address his master again. “Of course not, Master,” the kwami said, and the ritual was finished. He started to fly away, back to the edge of the magical barrier, but Gabriel stopped him.

“Nooroo,” Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder at the kwami. “Thank you. For your concern.”

Warmth filled Nooroo’s chest. He smiled. “You are welcome, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
